


Dirty Things

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: She’s not there [2]
Category: Ravenous (1999), ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, After care, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anyelle, Anyelle (Once Upon a Time), Biting, Black Eyes, Bruising, Claiming Bites, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fiendish tongue, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Hotel Sex, Hungry leering, Illicit affair, Ivelle - Freeform, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Lust, Naughty Behavior, Primal Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Sneaking Around, Teeth, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, bound and gagged, sexual embarrassment, sneaking into a hotel to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: He called her dirty Girl.his sweet little Belle.good Girl Belle French finds herself engaging in a illicit affair with the dangerous colonel Ives.Written for a monthly rumbellingJune smut:prompt Fun with Toys,Re-edited, July 2020.
Relationships: Belle (Once Upon a Time)/Ives (Ravenous)
Series: She’s not there [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777729
Kudos: 5





	Dirty Things

Belle French.sweet innocent Belle the town darling.the good Girl was tied to the bed of a unoccupied room in the bed & breakfast behind the diner.they’d snuck into the empty room after her morning shift at the diner had ended. bound with leather and gaged with his belt.She Was completely naked except for her Red uniform skirt that was hiked up around her waist. her pussy dripping wet! soaking the bed with her arousal.her pussy ached painfully despite how many times he'd made her come already.She’d actually lost count? biting down hard on the worn leather to muffle her loud vulgar moans of pleasure.while her ass was being vigorously Fucked by his favorite little toy. A metal anal plug.the same one he used on her before.the vile little toy stimulating her in ways that made her blush Red with embarrassment.Dirty things are meant to be done in the dark Not in the hush light of day.Not while she’s Belle, She felt dirty and wrong and it only turned her on more! excited her despite herself,Her limbs were shaking with the tension building in her core.She closed her eyes losing herself in the sensation.neither Lacey or Belle had ever given up this much control. allowed any other man to do to her what Ives has done to her. she was intimidated and attracted by him. there was something undeniably primal about the mysterious colonel Ives.one look into those black eyes and she'd do anything he asks.anything he wanted to her breakable body.and he did.

And worst of all she enjoyed it,

In this position if She looked down she could see the wetness leaking from her and onto the bed. it was a heady sight and it made her head spin with her own humiliation and unwanted desire.she was mortified by just how turned on by it she was.her breasts were merrily bouncing as he Fucked her ass with his little toy that she despised and secretly craved.

He finally pulled the plug from her sore asshole and released her from her bounds.she moaned in relief but despite her many orgasms she was still unbelievably horny.her pussy quivering desperate to be filled. 

“Oh such a dirty girl, you do like it dirty don't you Belle? he asked while licking her ass.she didn’t dare reply.Her breath hitching as he sink his canine teeth into her flesh.leaving his mark on her, claiming her as his.

turning her over onto her back She bit her lip watching with quiet longing as he tied her feet to the bed posts and rebound her wrists to the headbroad.she stared into those black eyes and didn't move a muscle. allowing him to position her trembling body as he pleased.

With a hungry look in his black eyes he spread her legs wider.almost painfully wide.and with a filthy grin he bent his head down between her legs and licked her sopping wet pussy.

“You like having your pussy eaten, don't you little one.” he taunted her while his purely wicked tongue sucked and nibbled on her aching clit.choking back the loud cries building in her throat as he penetrated her with his tongue. preparing her for his big cock! She wiggled her hips shamefully attemping to ride his deviant tongue as he ate her pussy with gusto, making her come again and again despite her trembling body. just when she couldn't take another climax she heard the unmistakable sound of his zipper being undone.and without preamble he thrust his eager cock into her oversensitive pussy.Fucking her hard and fast, with his big hard cock filling her so completely. so deeply, hitting her spot. her breasts bouncing obscenely with each vigorous rocking of his body into hers until he ejaculated.spilling his cum inside her.

He untied her Slowly and with gentleness. Her body felt weakened and sore.  
exhausted.even though she knew  
she shouldn't.she turned over on her side crawling into ball in the cum stained bed. succumbing to sleep.

She slept restlessly.dreaming of sex of him.of those black eyes gazing at her like a wolf about to devour her whole.

Belle woke up in a sex filled haze. uncertain of her Surroundings when she realized who was laying naked beside her on the bed.his hand in between her legs stroking her sore pussy.his fingers gently pumping inside her core while his other hand groped her breast.she made a Tiny sound and he growled realizing that she was very much awake now.

"There she is,my sweet little Belle." he whispered kissing her neck.He had quite a few pet names for her.he called her his little one.dirty girl, and the one she most responded to sweet Belle.his sweet Belle.

his lips tenderly trailed down her neck and shoulder leaving little bite marks in their wake. he usually left his teeth marks all over her body possessively claiming her as his.and then he was inside her, filling her up.his gentle fingers replaced with his hard unrelenting cock! thrusting into her still oversensitive pussy from behind.she moaned biting down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming his name.

"Yes that's a good girl, just relax and take it." he rasp with His hand on her hip. bruising her as he rocked against her.  
his thrusts hard and so rough.

"Fuck, Fucking good pussy." he uttered as he pounded into her.his words making her ears burn. 

She cried out! as they came in unison,  
reluctantly He released his hold on her.leaving a purple contusion on her hip. She sighed turning over onto her back staring up at the ceiling. feeling his thick sticky cum dripping from her.

She wasn't herself when she was with him.she wasn't Lacey either, she was someone else entirely.she didn't know who  
she was anymore? Her addled mind wondered idly why he was suddenly pulling her skirt off? but she couldn't bring herself to voice the question.he’d simply Fucked her brains out of her head!

He lifted her sore body and deposited them both into the warm tub he'd drawn for them. 

“Better? he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.cradling her in between his legs and chest.She nodded her head in reply.

“Why me? she asked.the question was more complex then those simple words.but they were all that she could manage at the moment. 

“Because your Mine.” he replied with a slight growl.

“I'm not what you think i'am.” she said struggling to explain to him what she couldn't explain to herself.

“I know who you are Belle, I see you.  
I know where you live.” he huskily replied while slipping his hand between her legs.

“And where's that? she asked breathlessly as he continued to pleasurably stroke her.

“In the dark, with me.” he growled. 

She shook her head. “that..that's not me, that's not where I belong.” she breathily replied.

“Oh yes it is, my sweet Belle you belong to the darkness now.where unbridled passion runs wild.don't you want to run Belle?

“No.” she bit her lip and shook her head.

“Isn't that why you like to play dress up Belle, why you call yourself Lacey? 

She squirmed in his embrace but he held her still.winding his strong powerful arms more tightly around her.

“You enjoy it, the darkness. don't you Belle? 

“No, I'm not like you.I'm..I choose the light.” she said making a half hearted statement about light and darkness.

Belle wiggled out of his hold and got out of the tub wrapping a towel around herself.she searched around the room. gathering her clothing that were strewn about all over the room they’d broken into. she carefully avoided her own reflection in the mirror. afraid to see who’s reflection might be staring back at her.she turned to find him standing in the doorway of the bathroom.stark naked,

“We should go before anyone realizes that we’re here.” she said quickly looking away from his naked body. a fully dressed Ives was an imposing man but naked.he was even more so intimidating.primeval heat radiated off him.she took a step back from his intense gaze.he took two steps forward toward her reaching for her.gently touching her face she flinched at his touch, wanting to pull away but he cupped her face in both of his hands making her look him in the eye.

“Don't run from me Belle, I will give chase.” he said with a knowing grin.

Her heart raced as she met his black stare. something inside of her excited by the thought.something dark and twisted wanting him.

“And would you Fuck me after you catch me? Lacey’s words came tumbling out of her mouth and Belle blushed.deeply regretting her words.

His grinned widened “of course, my sweet Belle.” he pulled her face forward his mouth on her.forcing his tongue into her mouth.deepening the kiss. 

“Sweet Belle,my little Belle.” He muttered breaking the frenzied Kiss. he playfully nibbled on her bottom lip and tenderly placed his lips on her forehead.

“Will you come tonight? he asked pressing his forehead against hers.

She turned away from his prying gaze. suddenly finding it hard to breath and nodded her head.

“Yes? he asked gently taking her chin between his thumb and finger making her meet his eye.

“Yes.” 

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead before releasing her. 

“You should go first, I need to clean up the room.” She said and he grinned at her.

“Tonight.”

“Tonight.” She agreed standing frozen in place.watching him as he dressed.

Ives snuck out the window while she sat down on the disheveled bed holding her clothes to her naked chest.lost in her own thoughts.

She was playing a dangerous game.  
she knew.but she couldn’t make herself stop.he was dangerous, and the more she told herself that the more She wanted him.  
he excited her. 

On auto pilot, Belle redressed and quickly cleaned up the mess they’d made. the duvet on the bed was in desperate need of washing. a wet wash rag would have to do.Belle scrub at the stains Vowing to do the same with her own body once she got home. But it was No use. he was deep inside her now.in her blood, 


End file.
